Luna the Werewolf
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Miko makes a new friend at school will this new girl trust her and the Autobots her secret that has been haunting her for years? Sorry suck at summaries and titles I do not own transformers only my of please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transformers just my of lets get this show on the road now PS thanks mchap for the name and the others I asked a big shout out to you and if you love werewolf's as much as I do please read the awesemest person for werewolf story's Mchap.**

One clear sunny day at Jasper high when all seemed peaceful in room 5B the door opened and in stepped a middle height girl. She had waist length jet black hair that was neatly straightened she also had dark black eyes she had a long streak of crimson red running down her hair. She was wearing a longed sleaved black top with black leggins and a purple and black cheakerd skirt she also had a pair of black Nike's on and to finish she had a wooden neaklace on that had a symbol on meaning 'black wolf'. As she walked in a girl right at the back of the class looked at her and waved her over. The girl was the same size of the mysterious girl who just walked in but she had her hair in two little bobs and her streak was bright neon pink. When the girl got over to thname's sitting down she found a seat next to her. The girl leaned over to the mysterious girl and asked.

"Hey what's your name? Mines Miko" the girl turned to Miko and answered.

"My name's Luna"

"Cool name hey do you wanna hang out after school?" Luna looked to be thinking hard for a while until turning to Miko and saying.

"Yeah I guess that would be fine"after hours of boring school Miko and Luna met up out side on the steps of the school.

"Hey Luna do you wanna go to KO burgers?"

"Yeah sure I've got money" but just before they could set off a tallish boy with short ginger hair stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think your going girls?"

"Leave us alone Vince" Miko snapped.

"I don't think so come here" but before he could hurt Miko Luna grabbed his wrist and pushed it behind his back until he was on his knees in pain. Luna then kicked him in the head knocking him out cold. She quickly ran up to Miko.

"Are you OK?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but what you just did there was... Awesome!" Miko yelled. The two girls then set off to KO burger talking about what just happened unaware of a speak red sports car slowly following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls pushed open the glass doors for KO burgers and walked up to the cash register and ordered their meal Luna told Miko what she wanted then went to find a spare table. When she found one she placed her skull bag and black leather jacket on the seat and waited for Miko. Miko came back and placed the food on the table Luna had ordered a cheese burger and a diet coke with french fries just as they finished eating and went outside they heard a commotion up the road. Suddenly a red sports car spead towards them at 50 miles a hour.

Luna pulled Miko up a hill towards a cave she then pulled her in and watched the sports car speed pass. Luna and Miko sighed in relife Luna turned to Miko and said.

"Miko I'm going to see if its gone you stay here ok?" Miko nodded her head and watched Luna walk out. When she was fully out Miko pulled out her phone and called Bulkhead. Meanwhile whilst Luna was looking for the car a shot near her legs made her stumble down a hill and hit a tree she stood up and faced the car that suddenly transformed into a giant robot. She seemed unfazed by it she just turned on her heels and ran away only until a metal hand wrapped around her waist and picked her up.

She struggled against the hand but to no avail the hand stayed around her. The robot held her in his hand until she said.

"Let me go you rusted tin can"

"Ok first ouch and second no I picked up a large energy reading from you two girls and I knew it wasn't that girl Miko so I had a stab in the dark and guessed it was you" Knockout was about to continue when he noticed that Luna's eyes had started turning a vilont version of red. Before he or she could do anything a huge green car crashed through the trees making Knockout drop Luna who owned on her feet and quickly ran to the green car that didn't seem evil compared to Knockout. The evil red sports car transformed and speed away Luna turned to the green car and looked in the mirror only to see Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had meet all of the Autobots and was now being 'ground bridged' back to her house/cave but they didn't know that as she stepped out of the ground bridge she looked through the trees and was blasted by the bright light of the moon she looked at it almost mesmerised by it until she fell to the ground shaking until she grew a black tail and her ears became pointed and her teeth began to turn into big white fangs. In the end she had turned into a big black wolf with soul-burning crimson red eyes. She then walked into the forest to find rabbits to eat until she came close to a house and heard a girl and her parents arguing she looked closer and saw Miko slam the door shut and run out into the forest.

Luna decided to follow Miko for saftey just as she thought that Miko was safe enough to leave the same red car grabbed Miko and asked her.

"Ok human where is your little friend?"

"I'm not telling you anything especially about Luna!"

"Ok then if you want to play it like that" he then transformed his hand into a electric prod and moved it closer until Luna let a growl out of her throut that made Knockout turn to Luna who lowered her body to the ground ready to pounce she then pounced at him making him drop Miko who Luna caught and placed on the ground and bugged away but Miko just ran behind a rock and called Bulkhead. Luna had lunged at Knockout who had got his buzz saw out and struck her arcross the leg letting blood pour out she angrily lunged at him but got shocked by his electric prod. Luna laied on the floor panting hevaly and could only watch Knockout walk up to her and reach his hand towards her but she snapped at him making his flinch.

"OK then even though you would make a great ally I know you would shred us all so you will be no problem to anyone in 3,2,-" but before he could stab the buzz saw in her chest Bee pushed him away making his saw get stuck in a tree he then pulled it out and ran off. Bee kneeled down by Luna and gently placed his had on her head a stroked her gently. Afterwards he called a ground bridge and brought Luna through who had to limp through the bridge. When they got in Wheeljack said.

"Bee I think you have a stray" Miko who Bulkhead had brought back to the base then piped up.

"That's not a stray that's the wolf that helped me get way from Knockout" everyone looked at the black wolf with curiosity but Rather then asked Bee to place her on the giant metal table. After Cachet healed her injury's she stood up and looked at clock._ Oh no nearly sunrise!. _Luna thought she then nuzzeld all of them saying goodbye in her action and ran out of the exit and through the desart until she found her cave and laird down transforming back into her human self.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna leaned forward and splashed cold water at her face from the frezzeing river that rushed past her cave. She then used her animal instincts and found a rabbit nibbiling on the sweet green grass Luna grabbed her bow and a hand crafted arrow and prepare it she then released it and watched it pierce the creatures heart and fall on the floor. Dead. She grabbed the now dead rabbit and ran back to the cave were she started a fire and roasted the rabbit with some fruit she had found on the trees. After eating her meal she picked up the clothes her parents had given her before their deaths out of a small suit case.

She put on a black tank top with a pair of black ripped jeans and some black Doc Martins. She then combed through her hair with her old hair brush and pulled her black leather jacket and carried her skull shoulder bag. She sat down on the floor and looked at her leg she now had a cut with stitches running all the way up from Knockout's buzz saw. She ran her finger up and across the stitches until she heard a car park near by. She stealthy sneaked behind a tree and prepare her bow and arrow. She leaned over only to see Bumblebee she lowered her bow and walked up to the car.

"Hey Bee how ya been?"

**"hey Luna I'm good but you wouldn't believe what happened last night" ** so Bee retold the story on the way back to the base. When they stopped at the base and Luna jumped out she saw she was the only 'human' there.

"Hey were is everyone?" Luna asked Rachet.

"I don't know well Jack and Arcee are in the back room Bee is going to pick Rafael up and Bulkhead and Miko should of been back by now" Luna began worrying now and she walked over to the sofa were she unhooked her wooden neaklace and held it to her eyes and deeply looked at the symbol. Suddenly her phone (A/N yes I know give in her a phone might make her less werewolf but I needed to add it) pinged. She lifted it up and walked into a spare room where she read the text after rehooking her neaklace around her beak.

**Luna we know your dark secret and we knew that you wouldn't just come to us so for precaution wehave your two friends Miko and Bulkhead come in your wolf form in 1 hour or you will never see them again. Come alone or they will perish. -Decpticons**

Luna looked at the phone in shock and sadness but shuck it off and snuck back to the entrance where she went to Rachet and asked.

"Hey Rachet can you bridge me back to my house its really late and I need to head back home" Rachet glanced at the clock and noticed it nearly was 11pm he then pulled the switch and let Luna walk through.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting to 12pm when Starscream and Knockout saw a black figure slump out of the woods with her head lowered to the look at the floor. She quickly glanced up to see Bulkhead fighting against the energon cuffs and Miko in a glass container. She watched Starscream walk up to her and say.

"Not a very violent beast is it?" Just as he was about to touch her she snapped at him.

"Not so fast beast" he then pointed his buzz saw towards Miko. When Luna saw this she stopped and again lowered her head. Starscream then walked up to her neak and wrapped a chain around it and then Knockout then walked up to their captives and said.

"OK beast a deals a deal" he then prepare to release the cuffs when he turned to Starscream first and said. "You may want to hold her chain tightly" he then turned back to Bulkhead and said. "And if you make one move apart from towards the human we will kill the beast" he then released Bulk's handcuffs and watched him grab Miko. When Bulk was far enough Luna started pulling and snarling at Knockout unaware that Bulk and Miko were watching from behind the trees.

"Oh shut up beast you choose to save them two by coming" Knockout spat whilst zapping her with his electric prod making her fall to the floor. Starsscream looked back up to Knockout and questioned.

"So now we have this idiot beast what do we do know?"

"Starscream its obvious we reveal her true form to the Autobots who will not want to help her and then..." but that was all anyone could hear because Knockout and Starscream walked aboard the Nemisis with Luna slowly behind.

After Bulkhead and Miko got back the next day everyone noticed that Luna was not there. Where could Luna have dissapeard to?. That was the question on everyone's mind a quistion which would be answered sooner then they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 5 days since Luna gave herself up to save Bulkhead and Miko. The 5 days have been nothing but torture and testings with Knockout and Starscream she had resisted against them but with all the torturings and testings she was getting weaker by the day. This day she was looking at the window watching the moonlight hit her face and transform her into a werewolf. She laied down on the cold metal floor letting silent tears of pain run down her face. That was until several drones walked in carrying various things when they got closer they wrapped a tight rusty chain around her neak and pulled her towards the exit where Starscream and Knockout were standing.

"OK Starscream remember we told the Autobots that we knew where their missing friend was but they don't know that its the beast so when I make her transform in front of them she will- hey beast don't listen to private conversation" Starscream then struck his claw hand across her face leaving 3 long red claw marks on her face. After Knockout cleaned her injury's Starscream asked him.

"So how exactly will you make her transform?" Knockout placed her in a cage and then held up a red and black electric prod up and said.

"With this Starscream this device will change her DNA enough to show what or who she really is but it will only work for a few minutes" suddenly the ship stopped and Knockout grabbed the chain and said to Starscream.

"You go first make a evil introduction" Starscream gave a evil smile then flew out whilst the ship landed. All Knockout could hear in the conversation was.

"Starscream where's Luna?" Arcee asked.

"She will be here in a minute" he then pressed on his comlink and said." Knockout bring her here" Knockout began to walk when the chain stopped moving he turned around to see Luna standing still not wanting to move but Knockout pulled out his electric prod and roughly zapped her making her limp towards the exit with her head hung down. When the Autobots saw a giant black wolf they looked confused until Bulkhead said.

"That's not Luna that is just a giant wolf that saved Miko" Knockout looked down to see Luna silently letting tears fall down on her fur. Knockout simply ignored it and turned back to the Autobots and said.

"That is were you are wrong Bulkhead think about it how many days has Luna been gone for?"

"Five days why?"

"Because we have had this beast for five days and if you do not still fully believe us then" he then raised the DNA changer up making Luna shake in fear. Knockout pressed some buttons on it and flipped some switches which made the electricity turn red and black he then made a swift movement towards Luna but she was prepared for it. When it got close to her she grabbed it with her fangs and pulled it out of his hand and threw it away near a tree. She then turned to the chain and started pulling on it until the chain snapped she landed in front of Bulkhead who helped her up. She gave him a look that said 'thank you' she then turned to Starscream and Knockout who were terrified now she started snarling at them until Knockout said to Starscream.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B" Knockout reached back into the ship whilst Luna pounced at Starscream who dodged her hit but missed her claws scratching his arm. She was just about to go again when Knockout brought out a gun and fired it at Luna. Suddenly a giant metal net with giant ball bearings pinned Luna to the ground she tried to lift it off but it wouldn't move she watched the two mechs advance on her when blasts made them retreat. Suddenly the net was pulled off and she saw the kind face of Optimas prime Rachet then closely examined her injury's and after that she saw the sun about to come up she then nuzzeld into the neaks saying goodbye and thank you but before she left she turned and bowed her head in a sign of respect and then ran off. Knowing one day she would have to tell them. Some day.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna splashed frezzing cold water on her still bleeding injury's even though Rachet had tried to heal them they still kept on bleeding she held her neaklace up and summons all the energy inside of her which healed most injury's just leaving a mark on her arm. She put on her Doc Martins and some black tights on with a knee high black and red dress with a cute small black shrug. Just as she was combing her hair she heard metal bashing against metal she shuck her head and grabbed her bow and her pack of arrows and jumped down from the cave entrance and his behind a big grey rock.

She looked up to see some Deception drones and Knockout and Starscream fighting Arcee, Optimas, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. She watched for a few minutes until she saw Knockout punch Bumblebee making him crash into a tree. Luna quickly prepare a arrow and aimed it at the drones head she suddenly relased the arrow and watched it stab into the Drones head making it fall to the ground in pain she did this for a few minutes until she was facing the last two mechs then a thought went into her head.

~Luna's P.O.V~

I suddenly thought of something these two will not leave my friends alone until I am either dead or tell them I nodded to myself and then detached the bag from me and placed it on the floor with my bow I turned round to the Autobots and said.

"I am sorry my friends but- but there is something I have been keeping from you" I looked up the moon was nearly on me when Wheeljack said one idea.

"Your working with the Deceptions?!" I looked shocked at him and answered.

"Wait what...NO! Just wait a sec...now!" Suddenly I realise something the Deceptions tricked me I look up but its to late I am standing under a full moon. The blast of light hits me hard when I fall to the ground shaking my tail grows 2x's its size as well as all of my body not to mention my now huge white glistening fangs. My crimson red eyes shoot open making everyone leap back in shock I manage to hiss something out. "Run" suddenly I howl to the moon and run at Knockout who jumps out of the way but quickly follows me with Starscream who are both carrying sci-fi like guns. I run through the woods until I come to a opened landscape and left out another howl until my ear twitches to the sound of twigs breaking.

I swiftly turn around only to see Optimas standing there with a comfortingly calm hand out streached towards me. As the hand gets closer I cautiously move my head closer in until his metal fingers rub against my smooth fur. He gently rubs my fur whilst sit down and calm down that was until my ears picked up the sound of blasters heating up I stand up and push Optimas out of the way only to feel lasers hit me making me land on the floor panting. Waiting until darkness consumed me and the world around me…


	8. Chapter 8

Luna awoke laying on a giant metal table and still in her wolf form. As she sat up she saw she was in a medical room at the Autobot base just as she was getting ready to jump of Rachet and Optimas came in and stopped her. Optimas walked up to her and asked.

"Luna we just would just like to ask how you can turn into a werewolf" Luna transformed into her humanself and told her story.

~Many years ago~

Luna's mum was walking around the small village she was 20 at the time and had long blonde hair and brown eyes she was wearing a long light blue dress with a silk underlining she was also wearing a lovely long red silk cloak. Her mum had asked her to go and pick some apples from the apple trees outside the village. She walked up to a tree and reached up to pick the suculant red apple when she turned to the sound of a snarl. She fell from the ladder but lifted herself up and ran further into the forest.

She ran further and further until a sharp branch caught her long red cloak shepulled at it looking up seeing more wolfs chasing after her she pulled and pulled until it ripped leaving a big tear in her cloak. She ran further in until she came to a big cliff edge she tried her best to climb it but the land slipped beneath her she laied on the floor watching the wolfs come closer and closer but before the could get her a giant black wolf howled on the top of the cliff and pounced in front of her. It then lowered its body to the floor growling at the other grey wolfs. The wolfs reluctantly retreated back into the forest. When they had all left the black wolf turned to the shivering woman it then walked up to her she slowly looked up to see the wolf turn into a middle sized man. He had short spikey hair and had loveing brown eyes. He also had on a black tank top he was also wearing black ripped jeans he reached his hand out to her she grabbed his hand fearlessly and let him pull her up they stared into each others eyes.

In the next few years Luna's mum and the werewolf had gotten together and Luna's mum had gotten Pregnent. That day the woman was screaming in pain as her husband to be waited outside nervously waited outside until the doctor came out and told him to come in. When he came in he saw his wife holding a little baby girl who had sharp teeth and had long claw like nail she also had dark black eyes and was going to have long black hair. The couple looked at the new baby in awe the husband then grabbed a wooden neaklace and tied it around her neak and said.

"Remember little one have this on and we will always be with you"


End file.
